


Need

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not sweet and gentle, this thing between them.  It's not soft kisses or drawn out declarations of love.  It's not simple or tender.  It's nothing either of them should want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to finish up some oneshots/drabbles and get them off my PC. This is just one of the hundred or more that was just dying a slow death on my hard drive. Hopefully there will be more to come.

It's not sweet and gentle, this thing between them. It's not soft kisses or drawn out declarations of love. It's not simple or tender. It's nothing either of them should want.

It's everything they need.

It's heat and anger and grabbing, clawing hands. It's being tangled up in self-loathing and a love so violent, so raw and demanding, that breathing is almost impossible and they steal the air from each other's lungs. They bite and fight and cling to each other as if letting go, even for an instant, is unthinkable. It hurts and they bleed for each other, willingly, freely, as if to do anything else has never crossed their minds. 

This thing, this incestuous, wrong, _filthy_ desire, can only be quelled for so long. And when they give in, when they finally break under sheer want, neither of them walk away unscathed. There are bruises and cuts. There's devotion etched into their skin in the shape of teeth and fingernails. Crescent shaped reminders that tell their story. Until they fade. Until the marks they've left on each other are no longer visible to anyone but themselves. And then they start again, a clean canvas. A fresh start. But history is damned to repeat itself and, likewise, so do they.

They take and take. Give until there's nothing left. And under the veil of darkness, in the musky, dusty hotel rooms they call home, they find solace. And if it's not perfect, if there's no softness to be found, it's okay. It's okay because it's _them_ and this is what they do.

 _SamandDean. DeanandSam_. It doesn't matter. Because they don't know, neither of them, where one starts and the other begins.


End file.
